The Weasel and The Blossom
by YumeSatsujin
Summary: Just a one shot of Sakura while she was training with Tsunade and she meets Itachi and Kisame and they teach her a couple of new jutsu's One shot of Sakura's training during the months she was gone in Tears Don't Fall


-Sakura POV-

"Alright Sakura everything is set up for you just remember to add some wood to the fire to keep it going and you should be alright for the next couple of days" Lady Tsunade says walking away with Shizune in tow and I sigh pouting slightly that she was leaving me alone for a short time.

"This is such a drag" I mutter out moodily before my eyes widen in realization 'Oh my god I have been hanging out with Shikamaru to much that he has started rubbing off on me' I muse in my thoughts while looking around shivering slightly as chilly air reaches me as the light from the sun disappears behind the trees.

Throwing some more firewood into the fire I sit next to it on the ground just thinking about all that I have been taught so far in the first 3 weeks that I've been gone from the Leave Village and I sigh slightly depressed missing everyone back home just at the thought of them.

I'm startled out my thoughts when I hear a branch snap and I look around wearily "Lady Tsunade" I call out softly when no one answers I assume that it must of been just an animal and that when the branch broke it scared whatever it was off from the loud noise it had created.

I slip into my thoughts once again when a deep voice sounds from my right "Well looky what we have here Itachi" and my head swings in the direction and I come face to face with a blue man with small black eyes and I shrink back slightly "Who are you" I summon up as much courage as I can while looking at him.

"Who am I you ask well then your looking at one of the Swordsman of the mist I am Kisame Hoshigaki" he says arrogantly before moving away and that's when I see the other person 'He kind of looks like Sasuke' I muse in my thoughts "And who are you" I ask feeling slightly less nervous.

"Oh that's Itachi girly and that's all you need to know" Kisame says smiling widely allowing his pointed teeth to be shown "Oh" I mutter drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them as the heat from the fire warms me up slightly "So what are you doing all the way out here" I look up when Kisame asks curiously.

Laughing softly "Well my teacher left me here for a few days" I respond vaguely looking around and catching the eye of Itachi "Oho" he rumbles out before patting me on the back roughly "Say how would you like to come with us" he asks with a glint in his eyes and I back away slightly.

"I'm sorry I can't do that I have to get stronger so I will no longer be a burden on my team" I announce in determination "Hehe you've got some spunk girl I think I like you already how about we teach you some jutsu's then" he says then offers to help train me and I look at him wearily.

"Would you really help me just like that" I ask him cautiously "Why not we have some time and I was feeling bored" he says leaning back and looking at Itachi after a few moments of silence Itachi stands up and heads into the forest gesturing for Kisame to follow him.

-Itachi POV-

"What do you think your doing Kisame we have a mission and I'm not about to let you mess it up just because we meet some child" I grind out through clenched teeth as soon as he was stood in front of me "Oh come on Itachi just think about it we could use this girl at a later time" he points out.

"That may be true but we don't know who else may be watching what if this is a trick we'd just be walking straight into their trap" I counter "Do you really think she could lie to us she'd have to be a complete idiot to lie and I think she was telling the truth" he points out once again.

"So what do you say Itachi how about we teach her something that could later benefit us" he smiles showing his teeth again and I sigh "Very well but it would be wise if we didn't linger in this area for to long" I say before turning and leading the way back into the clearing to see the girl still in the same spot.

"We will teach you on one condition you don't tell anyone you saw us here and you can't mention our names to anyone is that understood" I crouch down in front of her to make sure that she doesn't try to lie about anything "I understand Itachi-san" she answers politely and my eyebrow raises in response.

"Your certainly a peculiar girl that's for sure" I mutter moving away from her and standing upright "Are you coming girl" I ask looking down at her a few seconds later she scrambles up from her seated position "My name is not Girl it's Sakura Haruno" she huffs out pouting slightly.

"Hmm" I look over at Kisame to see him chuckling "You certainly have a lot of guts to complain to me GIRL" I emphasize the word girl to see how she would react "I already told you my name is not girl" she mutters softly completely throwing me off with her reaction "Well then Sakura Haruno what would you like to learn" I ask.

-Sakura POV-

"Your really gonna teach me" I ask slightly in awe before coming to my senses when his question enters into my mind "Hmm well I would really like to learn some more fire style and water style jutsu's" I ask kindly looking towards the both of them when Itachi looks at me weirdly.

"Are you saying you have both Fire and Water elements" he asks incredulously "Yes" I huff out in exasperation 'Why does everyone act like it's a crime to have two elements that are polar opposites of each other' I scowl in my thoughts when Kisame's laughter breaks through my thoughts.

"Ahahaha you truly are a strange one" he laughs out and I smile slightly realizing the truth in that sentence "Alright then Itachi can teach you some fire style jutsu's and I on the other hand can teach you some water style jutsu's" he says finally calming down from his laughing fit.

"Thank you this really means a lot to me" I look down shyly before growing even more determined than before "Well then lets get started first I'm going to teach you the Water Release Water gun" Kisame barks out pointing to a spot a few feet away from him and I make my way to stand before him.

"First are the handsigns Ram, Bird, Boar, Monkey, and Ram" he rattles off before calling out Water Release Water Gun" and then I'm instantly drenched in near freezing cold water "That was not funny Kisame-san" I pout out swiping the hair out of my face and glaring at him slightly.

"Ahaha did you think that I would teach you without doing something else as well S-A-K-U-R-A" he pronounces my name slowly "I suppose not but that just means I'm going to get you back for it Kisame-san" I grin showing my teeth to show him that I meant serious business.

"What's a little girl like you gonna do" Itachi speaks up from in front of the fire turning to glare at him "I already told you my name is not GIRL Itachi-san" I snap out before stomping a little ways away "And I'll show you what I can do" I growl out going through a series of handsigns.

Taking a deep breath I let the searing hot chakra swell in the back of my throat before calling out "FIRE STYLE GREAT FIRE BALL JUTSU" and I let out a massive fire ball much to the amusement of both males "That's pretty impressive considering your low chakra levels" Itachi says standing up and coming to stand next to Kisame.

"That's not all I can do" I announce smugly walking over to the small lake on the edge of the clearing gathering chakra in my feet stepping out on the water and reapplying the chakra to the soles of my feet with every step I take before finally coming to a stop in the middle of the lake.

"While I can admit that you have a certain talent for chakra control that's the only thing you have going for you at the moment Sakura" Itachi's voice come from behind me and I lose control of my chakra and fall into the lake breaking the surface a second later as he reaches in and pulls me out.

After a few moments we are standing back on solid ground and I plop down "Yeah I know that's the only thing I've got can't all be perfect like Sasuke Uchiha now can we" I snarl remembering the time he had thrown me into that tree just several weeks prior to meeting Lady Tsunade.

I'm so immersed in my thoughts that I miss the dark expression flit across Itachi's face when I mention Sasukes name shaking my head I stand up "Well never mind about him I just have to find my own strengths CHA" I pump my fist echoing the word that was always on my mind.

"Well come on then I would like to see you execute that jutsu I just showed you Sakura" Kisame commands and I go through the seals as I remember then before calling out "Water Release Water Gun" letting said jutsu shoot out of my mouth heading straight for Kisame.

At the last second he dodges it and the water hits Itachi causing me to cringe when silence rains down on us giggling nervously "I'm sorry Itachi-san I was aiming for Kisame-san" I look down at the ground mentally berating myself 'You are so stupid Sakura' I growl in my thoughts.

I shudder when I feel the air shift and I see the tops of Itachi's feet come into my line of view slowly I look up preparing to back away at the first sign of danger "You…." he trails off "Are the oddest child I have ever met" he finishes throwing a half smile at me and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"For a moment there I thought you were going to hit me" I say honestly rubbing the back of my head "Why would you think that" he asks curiously "Well lets just say a certain teammate of mine namely Sasuke shoved me into a tree and I'm not really fond of him at the moment" I say scowling again.

I'm startled when Itachi turns away from me and walks into the tree's "Did I say something to upset him" I ask quietly "Don't worry about it" Kisame says answering my rhetorical question before following after Itachi and I'm left there standing by myself 'Me and my big mouth' I snarl in my thoughts.

-Kisame POV-

"Hey Itachi what the hell is going on" I shout at him causing him to stop "That's the second time she's mentioned Sasuke's name and I'm having a hard time not snapping her neck" he answers swiftly and quietly and I shrink back slightly at the harsh look in his eyes with his sharigan blazing to life.

"Itachi she doesn't know what's going on so she's more than likely confused as to what your problem is" I rumble out to him as he begins pacing back and forth "Did you hear what she said he had done to her Kisame I'm ashamed to even still call him my brother" Itachi says in answer to my words.

"Oh I definitely heard and that will just make it easier for us to draw her away from the village when the time is right" I tell him "You may be right Kisame now lets teach her something useful" he says before deactivating his sharigan and heading back into the clearing where Sakura was still standing.

"Alright Sakura I'm going to teach you a jutsu now but this one will drain you" Itachi says with a glint in his eyes "Alright Itachi-san" she stands absolutely still waiting for his instructions "The handsigns are Horse and Tiger and the jutsu is Fire Style Blaze Ball" he says going through said hand signs.

"Now I would like to see you try this jutsu out" he announces stepping away from her I chuckle under my breath when I realize that Itachi had given her an A-ranked fire style jutsu and with that she would never be able to execute this jutsu considering how young she was.

-Sakura POV-

Letting out a deep breath I go through the two handsigns and feel the heat of my chakra swell in the back of my throat as usual waiting for it to be unable to contain I stand there for a few moments before finally I can no longer take the heat and I call out "Fire Style Blaze Ball" and a massive fire ball flies through the air.

Standing there in awe as it decimates the surrounding area I look at Itachi with wide eyes "What the hell was THAT" I screech out pointing in the direction of the destruction but only to get a blank-eyed stare from both men "What KIND OF JUTSU WAS THAT" I yell out but still receive no answer.

-Itachi POV-

Staring at the young girl blankly I'm rather impressed that she managed to pull that jutsu off with no problem at all "Kisame go wait for me in the forest" I order not looking at him "I will tell you in just a moment" I tell her walking away swiftly and entering the forest where Kisame stood waiting.

"Uh Itachi what kind of girl is she to be able to pull that jutsu off flawlessly" Kisame asks in confusion "I don't know but I have a feeling I know who she is" I say out loud while sifting through my memories silently when I come upon one that I vaguely remember "She's an Uchiha" I whisper in realization.

"What was that Itachi" Kisame's deep voice sounds "It's nothing let's just get out of here Kisame we've taught her some jutsu's she should be satisfied now" I distract him with the idea of leaving her alone "Ah do we have to I was just beginning to like the girl" he smirks.

"Sure Kisame let's just go" I order before heading back into the clearing myself "Sakura we've taught you two new jutsu's is that enough to satisfy you" I ask quickly "Yes thank you Itachi-san" she says still looking at the destruction that the last jutsu had caused "Then we will be taking our leave goodbye" I announce disappearing.

-Sakura POV-

"Bye Itachi, Bye Kisame" I whisper plopping down on the ground in front of the fire throwing more wood onto it and sighing in exhaustion soon the sun has disappeared and stars are lighting up the sky after a few more moments I throw a couple more sticks on the fire and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

\- The next day-

"Sakura WAKE UP" a shrill voice screams in my ear and I jerk upright into a defensive stance looking through bleary eyes "Lady Tsunade" I ask in confusion "What are you doing back so early thought you said you'd be gone for three days" I ask again when she sits down in front of the fire.

"Oh well about that I just wanted to see if you could manage to take care of yourself for the night" she says looking around eyebrow raising when she notices the destruction "And what happened there" she asks curiously "I was practicing one of my fire style jutsu's" I say vaguely.

"I see well then we ought to get moving can't stay in one place for to long otherwise we attract attention from the wrong sort" she says pouring water of the fire and standing upright beckoning me to follow her and with that Itachi and Kisame were wiped out from my mind for the next few months.


End file.
